The TriGodZard Games
by SilverFang3
Summary: The TriGodZard Games happen once a decade and The Kanes, Camp HalfBlood, Camp Jupiter, and Hogwarts are all participating, but of course, their mortal or should I say IMmortal enemies have a little something different in mind. And when they strike... let's just say things get ugly pretty quickly, filled with suspense and battle, its one story you DON'T want to miss.(I hope:P)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! Glad you're here to read my story. This is my first fanfic so criticize it for me! **__** Also I hope you enjoy!:P**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Percy swam through the clear and beautiful water to the shining surface above. As he broke the surface of the lake he was greeted by the sight of his dear friends from Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and The Kanes with their trainees. He immediately found his footing, and waded through the water, up the sandy bank until he was completely out of the water.

"Nico! Thalia!" Percy called. "Hey, I didn't expect you two to be here!"

"Well, can't say I'm not glad to be reunited with Kelp Head and Death Breath." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Did _you_ have any 'turbulence' on the way here?" Nico asked. "'Cause, I had a few souls interrupting my little trip here."

"A lot. The mermaids, giant squid, nymphs, and so on all tried to stop me and make me help them with a little problem with their water source; I couldn't just leave them so I helped. It worked…... eventually." Percy shrugged.

"That's nothing, a bunch of lost souls here and there started to crowd and ask me to either, raise them from the dead, or guide them to the Underworld. So I guided them. Took me a few miserable minutes." Nico sighed.

"I feel ya, bro." Percy fist bumped him.

"While we have this little warm reunion here, the wizards are waiting for our fantastic arrival, which you three have been holding up. So please, continue, because _obviously _we have _all_ day!" Annabeth smiled coldly at the trio.

"Ok, ok, we're going." Thalia muttered nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, Wise Girl." Percy smirked.

"Whatever, Seaweed brain." Annabeth retaliated by rolling her own grey eyes.

"What am I? Invisible?" Nico sighed.

"No, more like not here at all." Thalia joked.

"Oooh, low blow, Zombie brain." Percy smiled.

"I can't hear you!" Nico plugged his ears and shouted.

"Nico can you sto-." Annabeth began.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Dude, time to stop." Percy gestured for Nico to cut it out.

"_I CAN'T HE-." _A hand slapped over Nico's mouth.

"Shaddap! The Head master and Chiron are saying something, idiot!" Thalia hissed.

"Hello, fellow demigods, magicians, and wizards!" Dumbledore announced, "On this very eventful day, as all of you probably know, we are going to begin the 100th TriGodZard Games!"

"Among all four schools or camps, the most worthy candidates are to be picked! Unlike the Triwizard Games there will be a team consisting of members all from different camps and safety is not guaranteed at all. And, unlike the Triwizard Games we will be using The Bowl of Dragons. Happy Gaming! For any additional questions about the big Game, please ask us." Chiron smiled like everything he had just said was an everyday announcement.

_**Meanwhile across the fields...**_

"Did he say The Bowl of Dragons? Is that like a new version of The Goblet of Fire?" Ron wondered aloud.

"And what about the TriGodZard Games? And the 100th time? Since when?" Harry muttered.

"Well, Professor Mcgonagall lent me some books about this topic that are actually really, _really _rare, and well, it said that there had been quite a few times the TriGodZard Games happened, but it slowly evolved into the Triwizard Games. Oh, and well, the Bowl of Dragons is a supposedly a very ancient and highly dangerous object of magic." Hermione explained.

"Highly dangerous, huh?" Ron asked nervously.

"….. Well, do you know what the Bowl is used for?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually it's also _highly _classified information, so I don't know."

"…. Okayyyy." Ron nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess this'll be one _highly_ eventful year." Harry smiled.

"Mmmhmm." Ron and Hermione nodded looking around them at all the different people.

"What are the demigods, and 'magicians' anyway?" Hermione bit her lip in frustration.

"Demigods are the children of either greek or roman gods and random mortals, so they're half god half mortal. Magicians are 'possessed' by Egyptian gods so they also have the power to do what their gods can do, even though they're 'possessed' they have full control over their bodies… it's just like sharing a body. As for demigods they also have traits passed down by their parents." A random voice explained.

The trio turned around to where the voice was coming from. It was a blonde girl with startling grey eyes, that seemed to analyze them, that made Harry think of Professor Dumbledore's x-ray eyes. Beside her was what seemed like her boyfriend, since they were holding hands. He had windblown black hair with sea green eyes that seemed to churn with all sea related colors. He could've really looked like Harry if he didn't have the tan, and his powerful looking body. Also his eyes were more animated and alive, like they could take in everything around him. Plus, when the Trio got closer they could smell something like the fresh sea air from him…. Which was kind of weird. There were also a lot of other people there around them that looked like friends. But first things first.

"Hey I'm Annabeth and this is Percy, my boyfriend." Annabeth enlightened them.

"I'm Harry, this guy is Ron, and Hermione." Harry smiled.

"So… um, I'm not sure if this is a personal question or what, but who are your parents?" Ron said.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, so I can manipulate the water, like freeze, boil, move, etc." Percy replied.

"Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, at your service." Annabeth smiled.

"Cool." Ron grinned.

"Oh! So that's how you came here through the lake, right?" Hermione remembered seeing how Percy had arrived.

"Yeah, and as you can see I'm completely dry, thanks to my ability." Percy looked down at his body.

"Cool." This time it was Harry.

"So, um I have to go for like a little meeting of the counselors, do you want to come?" Annabeth asked.

"We can actually come? But we're not prefects, I mean _I'm _not a prefect." Harry said.

"Sure, you can come, we've heard that you're quite experienced with warfare and magic." Percy looked at him with bemused eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say warfare…" Harry said nervously.

"Oh come on." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Chiron won't mind."

"Well, Hermione and Ron has to come anyways, and I'm sure that they'd like you to come with them." Percy said, earning nods from Ron and Hermione.

"But-."

"Then I guess I'll have to use force." Percy smirked.

"Wha-." Harry was cut off as he was suddenly hauled up on to Percy's shoulder and carried off to wherever this meeting was being held. Suddenly he was thrown into a chair with wheels like the ones muggles used.

"What an ungraceful entrance." Ron laughed as he entered the tent in the middle of the fields of Hogwarts.

Hermione snorted.

Percy chuckled, seated beside Harry who was staring daggers at him for what he had done.

"Well, glad to see you're all acquainted with one another." Chiron smiled.

"Yes, because teamwork will be an exception in the TriGodZard Competitions." Professor Dumbledore added.

"Anyways, all of the most important people of each camp were called here to be warned of the rules, requirements, and dangers of The Games and to retell them to anybody else chosen to participate the Games. Now for the rules, the main ones are;

1. Competitors are not allowed to kill one another.

2. Competitors also may not torture or hurt others in any other way while not fighting directly." Chiron listed only 2 rules, much to the wizards' and magicians' shock and the demigods' amusement.

"Really, that's all there is that you need to follow, so I hope you've got it all down in your head! Now for the requirements, we will provide weapons, but any competitors who wish to bring their own magical items will be allowed. Also wizards do not have to worry about their wands breaking for Ollivander himself will come and enforce spells that make the wands temporarily unbreakable." Professor assured the nervous wizards.

"Dumbledore and I are sure that everyone understands that The Games are a series of events that most certainly do NOT guarantee your safety and so all wounds and cuts are the competitor's responsibility. And yes, unless a competitor receives a fatal or serious wound only the other participating members are able to help. All competitors will receive a pack with everything that they might need, so no worries there." Chiron said cheerfully.

"Now that we have explained the basics of the Games, you must have some questions." Dumbledore said expectantly, "Harry?"

"Um, what's The Dragon Bowl for?"

"Excellent question Harry, the Dragon Bowl is like a much more powerful and dangerous version of the Goblet of Fire."

"Annabeth?"

"When does it begin?"

"In only a month, so that provides you with time to train and learn new techniques."

"Percy?"

"Uh, so random people from different camps are grouped together to make a team? Or, can we choose?"

"Good one, at least 2 people have to be on your team, but those 2 will be picked by The Bowl of Dragons, then you may add 4 people of your choice or less."

"Cart-?" Professor Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by a crash and one side of the side of the tent being ripped apart…..

_**Cliffhanger, weak, but worth it, right? I wonder what it is don't you? A monster? A dragon? A giant? A mob? Deatheaters? *evil grin* Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be MUCH MUCH better. *bow***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**We left off at where the side of the tent rips or something so let's continue! **_

_**Third Person**_

"PERCY!" Something huge smashed in to Percy, sending others flying in separate ways.

"GUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Percy shouted in panic and started running the opposite way.

"BROTHERRRRRR!" The figure sped toward a small shape in the distance that had been Percy only a few minutes ago.

"Who was THAT!?" Ron asked, brushing debris off his robes.

"Percy's half-brother, Tyson, he's actually a Cyclopes." Clarisse growled, looking towards the way the two had run off.

"CYCLOPES!?" Hermione squeaked in alarm.

"For a brother?" Harry squinted, as if trying to put two and two together.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Annabeth sighed.

"Ahem, as Percy is needed to continue the meeting, but has ran away, leaving chaos in his wake, I guess we can dismiss you. Dismissed!" Professor Dumbledore decided, helping Chiron haul a fellow demigod up from the ruins of their fine, silk tent.

"So….. an average day for demigods." A slim brown haired guy suddenly sprang up from the mounds of dirt Tyson had dug up 'accidentally.'

"Leo!" A beautiful dark haired girl with feathers in her hair marched up to him with a murderous expression on her face, "Did YOU do that!?" she pointed to a certain area with smoke arising from the treetops behind her.

"….. What if I say… yes?" it was more question than an answer.

"Then Reyna will kill you."

"…..I'M DOOMED! HAVE MERCY PIPER!" the guy called Leo wailed as he fell to his knees in a pitiful position in front of Piper. The guy was then dragged off by….. a wolf? It had an amused look on its face…. If canines can have facial expressions.

"Wow….. poor guy, I mean he was, like, trying to say something to us and then was hauled off by a random wolf…." Ron stared off in the direction of where Leo had been taken away.

Harry blinked at the sudden chain of events.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Piper, you guys must be Harry, Hermione, and Ron, am I right?" the girl introduced herself, to the confused trio.

"Yeah…" Hermione looked at her warily.

"You don't have to scared of her, Hermione, she just aggressive at times." Annabeth assured her.

"Look who's talking!" Piper retorted.

"Pshhh. Are you kidding! Both of you are plenty scary!" A girl with short black hair and both clothes startled the Golden Trio from behind.

"Thalia!" Piper tackled Thalia with glee.

"Long time no see, girl!" Thalia laughed.

"Guys, enough with the meet and greet, and let's talk all together!" Annabeth looked pointedly at the two girls and gestured towards Harry and the others.

"Oh! Thalia, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus at your service!" Thalia focused onto Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Piper introduced them to Thalia for them.

"You know what? Maybe we should just go around and start getting to know each other, instead of waiting here for others to find us, 'cause it's kind of dirty here." Annabeth eyed the collapsed tent and the people under it trying to find a way out.

"Sure." Harry breathed out in relief, as did his legs which were getting stiff from just standing there.

"Hermione, why don't you come with me?" Piper smiled at her, secretly deciding to let Lacy look over Hermione and give her a little advice to keep her hair flat.

"Ok, then Ron, let's go." Thalia jerked her head towards another place.

"Then, Harry, follow me." Annabeth smiled.

"So, that's Frank, he's son of Mars, the roman version of Ares, and a descendant of Poseidon, so he's related to Percy, in some ways. He can shape-shift." Annabeth waved to a bulky guy with a black military buzz cut and a bow slung over his shoulder.

Harry watched in bewilderment as Frank changed into the wolf that had dragged Leo off to, who knows where.

"That's Jason, son of Jupiter, so he has power over storms, lightning, and wind. He's also a praetor of Camp Jupiter."

Harry stared as Jason flew up into the sky to watch over the whole field.

"Oh, and by the way Percy is the son of Poseidon, as you already know, so he has control of water,but also a bit of the earth, and storms. And that Leo can conjure up fire and is immune to flames, he's a son of Hephaestus."

"_The_ son of Poseidon?" Harry said.

"Oh…. Well, the Big Three had a pact to not have any more children with mortals, but obviously they broke it, but Percy is still the only child of Poseidon, so unlike other demigods, he's truly an only child." Annabeth replied.

"Okayyy."

"Yeah it's really complicated. Oh, there's Reyna, daughter of Bellona goddess of war, so… yeah."

Harry observed as Leo rushed about fixing things, while Reyna monitored and keeped him in check.

"Hazel's over there, daughter of Pluto, she can summon metals from the ground and twist them into what she wants them to look like. And that's Arion, one of Hazel's friends and also the fastest horse alive."

Hazel was conjuring precious metals from the ground and creating stuff out of it in a bored way, while Harry was wondering how strong Hazel really was.

"There's Nico, son of Hades, he can summon the undead, which are like zombies."

"…" Harry looked as if he couldn't decide what face to make as he watched the skeletons of some deceased wolves chasing a guy clad in roman armor for teasing Nico.

"Yeah, don't mess with the children of Big Three if you're not in good terms with them, and that also counts the children of the gods/goddesses of war and wisdom for that matter. The Hermes cabin is bad to have on your bad side too, I mean with their skills with thievery? You should try not to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry muttered nervously.

"That's Rachel E. Dare, the oracle of Camp HalfBlood, she's a mortal with the ability to see through the mist unlike most mortals."

"The Mist? What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's what prevents mortals, or muggles you call them to see what magical things, like monsters, and stuff like magical armory." Annabeth explained.

"Monsters? Since when?" Harry's alarmed face made Annabeth smile with amusement.

"Since the beginning of the world. You wizards aren't demigods so they don't smell you, plus it's rare for monsters to appear in England, but if they are a few appearances, there are almost always demigods or magicians there too."

"…ok…" Harry just really wasn't sure about how he should react to all of this new and seemingly very random information being thrown his way.

"Oh, gods, seems like something's the matter." Annabeth was looking off into the crowds in front of them where people had begun to run away from something or someone, and they were charging straight towards Harry and Annabeth...

"Mrs. O Leary! No!" someone said from the huge body of people running away from whatever the thing was.

_**I'm not sure if this looks long or short from you're perspective but from here it's quite long, so I'll finish it up here! Good Luck with waiting! P.S. I'm creating a new story, so stay tuned for more news!**_


End file.
